


Sappy Bastard

by liam_ebees



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam_ebees/pseuds/liam_ebees
Summary: Tubbo deals with some recurring migraines as after the festival even far after it happened, thankfully his boyfriend always knows what to do to help.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Sappy Bastard

Quietly the two laid in bed, limbs entangled as Ranboo’s frame basically engulfed Tubbo’s smaller one. The early morning sun shone through the curtains and onto the groggy lovers. Tubbo could feel the sharp grip of a migraine grasping at the front of his skull, the uncomfortable pressure growing behind his eyes as he whined, shoving his face impossibly closer to the chest of his boyfriend. Thin fingers found their way into his hair, the touch brought a spike of pain through his skull and made his instinctively flinch away from the soft touch.  
“Are you okay, bee?” Ranboo’s hushed voice filled his ears, he tried to nod but even the small movement made his head spin. “Migraine again?”

“Yeah…” Tubbo croaked, the word almost coming out as more of a groan than anything intelligible.

Ranboo gave a quiet noise of acknowledgement before carefully untangling their limbs, shuffling out of their shared bedroom for a few minutes before returning with a potion, “Here, drink some of this and then we can sleep some more.” he knelt down next to the bed and popped the cork off while Tubbo groggily got up. Lightly he grabbed the potion and brought it too his lips, he hesitated for a moment, dreading the awful bitter taste of the health potion but the look of concern in Ranboo’s eyes gave him just enough energy to push through.

He grumbled a little at the after taste as he placed it on the bedside table before turning back to Ranboo, “Extra sleep time.” he said as he shuffled, opening his arms expecting him to snuggle into his chest.

A smile spread across Ranboo’s face as he crawled into bed, “Oh no, you’re not feeling well, I’m the big spoon now.” he insisted and Tubbo listened without a fight, carefully tucking his head under the ender hybrid’s chin with a contented sigh. For a few minutes the two just rested, enjoying the contact while they waited for the potion to fully take effect. “Hey, look up real fast.” Ranboo asked and he listened with a questioning look. The way Ranboo looked at him made him feel like the only person in the world, a look full of so much adoration that it makes your head spin and your heart swell, “Did- do- uh… Do I ever tell you just how pretty you are…?” he asked quietly, Tubbo couldn’t help but appreciate the red and green flush that spread across the other’s black and white cheeks.

Tubbo let out a quiet hum, acting like he was thinking for a second, “... Nope!” He said with a shiteating grin, “I think you should tell me more, big man.” his voice was still hushed, trying not to temp the migraine into coming back, but his teasing held a softness that Ranboo always loved.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Ranboo leaned down and placed a kiss on the scarred tissue of Tubbo’s cheek, “You’re.” He stopped for a second, taking a deep breath, “You’re extremely pretty. And your smiles make me feel like I’m walking next to the stars, Your laughter fills my head with a lovesick fog that’s so addicting I’d rather look stupid than not hear it.” He whispered against the other’s skin, placing more kisses around his face as he spoke. “Holding you in my arms feels like a dream and I don’t ever want it to end.” He continued, leaning back a little to see Tubbo’s flustered face, embarrassed from the attention he was receiving.

Ranboo unapologetically watched him, his entire face so much softer than it normally was as he smiled, “I love you tubbo,” he said quietly, making a large, giddy smile spread across Tubbo’s face as he lightly shoved a hand in Ranboo’s face. Ranboo laughed against it, a slight muffle as he spoke again, “Tubboo, I love yooou!” he repeated, dragging out some of the syllables.

Tubbo tried to let out a tired sigh but it just came out much fonder, “I love you too, you sappy bastard.” he mumbled as he moved his hand to cup Ranboo’s face, looking at how the black and white seemed to dance around each other in the middle of his face before connecting their lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Something about how he could feel Ranboo smile into it made his heart flutter more than he really thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes in this I'll read through it and fix any tomorrow after I sleep :p  
> also yes im projecting my chronic migraines onto c!tubbo what about it?


End file.
